


Heavy Petting (Sequel to 'Touch')

by missthingsplace



Series: first time [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a first time for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Petting (Sequel to 'Touch')

**Title:**  Heavy Petting (Sequel to 'Touch')  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** There has to be a first time for everything  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: NC17 to be on the safe side**

Ianto could feel the rough surface of the brickwork through the thin fabric of his shirt as Jack pressed his body to the wall, fleeting thinking that it would be ruined before his thoughts turned to the sensations running wildly through his body as they kissed with abandon.

Jack had one arm pressed to the wall, leaning on it along with the young man's body, they other on his hip, rubbing it through the soft woollen fabric as his tongue explored every inch of Ianto's mouth.

He could feel Jack's erection hard against his hip, hell, he could feel his own throbbing in the confines of his trousers and pants as he pushed back to the captains body, not sure just how far he was willing to go this time but he sure as hell wasn't ready to stop yet.

Ianto's left hand was clutching Jack's arse through his clothing, the other tangled in the immortals hair as the kiss got more heated and sloppy with every passing minute, tongues fighting for dominance.

The young man really had no idea when he had started rutting against the captains hip, ignoring the little voice in his head when it told him he should stop, not wanting to stop as he found himself heading for the point of no return.

Jack prayed silently in his head that Ianto wouldn't rush off like a startled rabbit before either of them had been satisfied, humping Ianto's leg desperately, mirroring the younger man's actions as he felt him stiffen for a brief second or two before groaning his orgasm loudly into his captains mouth.

Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder, panting as Jack ground hard against his body, willing himself to come before Ianto came to his senses and pulled away, thrusting fast and erratically until he shot his load inside his clothes with a yell.

Neither of them moved for a good few minutes, Ianto not knowing quite what to say or do having as good as wanked himself off using Jack's hip and Jack not wanting to say the wrong thing and make Ianto run away embarrassed.

Ianto lifted his head slowly off the captains shoulder, looking him in the eye was he spoke, a blush spreading rapidly over his face.

“I should ... go and clean up sir.”

“Feel free to use the bathroom.” Jack offered, his mind filling with thoughts of Ianto naked in the depths of the hub.

“Thank you, but I need to get home.” Ianto replied, pushing Jack away from his body.

“I'll say goodnight then.” Jack said with a small smile.

“Night sir.” Ianto replied, picking his jacket up from the floor where he had dropped it and made he way across the hub, sensing his every step was being watched he stopped and turned to see Jack doing just that. “Sir, I ...”

“Ianto?” Jack asked, moving a couple of steps slowly in his direction and them stopping again as Ianto continued.

“Nothing, nothing sir. Night.”

Jack watched until Ianto had exited through the cog door before going to tend to the cold sticky mess he had made of his underwear with a small grin on his face.

*

The cool night air hit Ianto as he exited the hub, unlocking his car he got into the passenger seat and put the key in the ignition before resting his head on his hands on the steering wheel and muttered to himself.

“Lisa ... I love Lisa ... oh shit, what am I doing?”

The End  



End file.
